


Canciones de cuna

by adlerty



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Scream, to be heard, like you needed any more attention... Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear...”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canciones de cuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckeduphustler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckeduphustler/gifts).



Jack te abrió la puerta al segundo timbrazo. En cuanto la abrió pudiste ver su rostro de preocupación. Hacía diez minutos que te había llamado alterado, pidiéndote por favor que fueras cuanto antes. Y allí estabas.

“¿Se puede saber qué pasa?” preguntaste adentrándote en el piso.

Los acordes de una guitarra acústica salían de la habitación del fondo. De su habitación.

“Hoy es el día...” susurró Jack, cogiendo las llaves. “Mira, yo me tengo que ir. No me quiere escuchar, yo ya no sé qué más hacer.”

“De acuerdo, vete tranquilo, yo me quedo con él.”

Tu mejor amigo asintió y sonrió con amargura, antes de darte un breve abrazo y marcharse. Te quedaste en mitad de la entrada del piso. Permaneciste ahí durante unos momentos, escuchando cómo él comenzaba a entonar los primeros versos de Lullabies. Suspiraste. Lo habías olvidado por completo. Hoy era el aniversario. Te insultaste mentalmente por no haber estado más pendiente de él últimamente. Todos los años sucedía lo mismo, y aquel día era totalmente un infierno.

Te quitaste el abrigo y lo dejaste en el perchero, y decidiste acercarte a la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba entreabierta. La abriste algo más, y le viste. Estaba tirado sobre la cama, guitarra en mano, cantando con la voz completamente rota.

“ _Scream, to be heard, like you needed any more attention... Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear_...”

Y de repente paró. Giró su cabeza para mirarte y viste que estaba llorando. Abriste la puerta y diste un par de pasos dentro del cuarto, con vergüenza, hasta casi con miedo. Sentiste que invadías su espacio. Aquella era la primera vez que vivías de primera mano aquel horrible día, pues os conocíais desde hace poco menos de un año, pero Jack te había contado alguna vez lo mal que Alex lo pasaba. Y no era para menos.

“Lo siento...” te atreviste finalmente a murmurar. “No quería interrumpirte, continúa, por favor...”

“Te ha llamado, ¿verdad?”

Y asentiste, porque no te supiste capaz de mentir.

“No deberías haber venido,” te dijo, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. “No me gusta que los de mi alrededor me vean así...”

Te acercaste un poco más, aún con miedo. Tus manos retorcían con fuerza las mangas de tu sudadera.

“No importa,” respondiste, sin poder mirarle casi a los ojos. “Si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que decírmelo.”

Te dolía verle así. Deseaste poder hacer algo para calmarle, intentar acabar con esos recuerdos que, hoy más que nunca, no dejaban de invadir su mente. Pero tenías miedo a ofrecerle ayuda. Si algo sabías que Alex odiaba era la compasión, y no querías parecer demasiado desesperada por ofrecerle ayuda ni tampoco parecer demasiado pasiva ante él. Aquella era una situación de lo más delicada.

“No, no. No quiero que te vayas,” te dijo él, medio sonriendo. “Tú me haces bien.”

Tú también sonreíste y te acercaste a la cama.

“¿Te importa si...?” susurraste señalando la cama.

“Por favor, no, siéntate.”

Dejó la guitarra sobre el soporte que había al lado de la cama para hacer más sitio y te sentaste a tu lado. Y de repente te abrazó. Te abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Y tú le abrazaste también con fuerza. Pudiste sentir cómo sus lágrimas comenzaban a empapar tu hombro y le acariciaste suavemente el pelo. Sabías que eso le gustaba, le calmaba.

“Lo siento,” musitó separándote de ti.

Le secaste la cara y sonreíste amablemente, negando con la cabeza.

“Está bien, ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras.”

Él asintió y te agarró de la cintura, moviéndote hacia él hasta que acabaste sentada en su regazo. Y ahí fue cuando no pudiste evitar darle un beso. Agradeciste que él no se apartara; al contrario, se dejó besar durante largo rato. La falta de aire os hizo separaros y él te volvió a abrazar.

“Sé que estamos bien como estamos,” comenzó a susurrarte al oído. “Que a ti te parece bien esto que tenemos de amigos con beneficios, pero me consta que tú también me quieres...”

No pudiste evitar apretar su cuerpo contra el tuyo cuando dijo aquello.

“Porque yo te quiero, Cris... Y te necesito aquí a cada momento.”

Y fue ahí cuando tú también te echaste a llorar.

“Siento muchísimo haber estado tan ausente estas semanas,” le dijiste, sintiéndote realmente culpable.

“¿Crees que no sé lo liada que estás con la carrera? No tienes que sentir nada, preciosa...”

Y volviste a besarle, como sabías que a él le gustaba. Te volvía loca cuando te llamaba así, y aquella vez no fue una excepción.

Llevabais casi desde que Jack os presentó oficialmente acostándoos juntos, pero todo se había estado resumiendo a eso, a sexo. Pero llevabas tiempo desarrollando un sentimiento hacia él que cada vez era más grande, y ahora que él te estaba diciendo todo aquello, no pudiste por menos que dejar de ocultar lo que era evidente que sentías.

“Te quiero, y no me gusta verte así,” le dijiste contra sus labios.

“Yo también te quiero.”

Aquel día no hicisteis nada más que acariciaros el uno al otro, tumbados sobre su cama, entre besos y abrazos, susurros y miradas llenas de cariño. Te sentiste feliz al ver que Alex había dejado un poco de lado aquel cruento recuerdo que parecía que le consumía por dentro. Él acabó por quedarse dormido con su cabeza sobre tu pecho mientras tú le acariciabas su pelo. Y tú finalmente caíste rendida también, pensando en lo mucho que necesitabas que él fuese feliz, porque tu felicidad dependía de la suya, y estabas dispuesta a lidiar con más días como ese, intentando ayudarle a superarlo. Porque le querías, y no poco precisamente.


End file.
